Heat transfer sheeting has been a popular means for transferring a design or reflective design onto an article, such as a garment. An example of a prior art heat transfer sheeting is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,500 to Pernicano et al.
As the art has developed, problems have been encountered wherein, after the application of a design coating to the article, the substrate or backing to the design coating is not easily removed. It has also been previously impossible to print a coating on a substrate wherein the coating comprises one color ink and an adhesive paste coat is printed directly over the color coat with the same screen without making any registration changes. Additionally, there have been problems with the edge of the transfer sheeting because the paper substrates of the prior art transfer sheeting absorb moisture.